Media in Toronto
Headline text This is a list of media outlets in Toronto. Daily Newspapers in English * Toronto Star * Toronto Sun * The Globe and Mail Daily Newspapers in Other Languages * Corriere Canadese (Italian and English) * El Popular (Spanish) * Ming Pao (Chinese) * Sing Tao (Chinese) * World Journal (Chinese) * L'Expresse (French) - weekly. Daily Commuter Papers * Metro - Formerly Metro Today, an amalgamation of Metro and GTA Today * 24 Hours * t.o.night - Free evening newspaper * DOSE- painfully with-it technicolor daily targetting twentysomethings Alternative Newspapers * ACTivist * L'Express * eye weekly * NOW * Xtra! (gay and lesbian biweekly) * The Toronto Special - http://www.thespecial.ca Community Newspapers * Metroland Publishing is a subsidiary of Torstar Corporation which publishes the Toronto Star. Metroland publishes a series of neighbourhood papers three times a week. These newspapers cover neighbourhood issues not otherwise covered by the large dailies. They are distributed free of charge and have captured a large portion of the neighbourhood flyer market. The newspapers are: **Annex Guardian **Beach/Riverdale Mirror **Bloor West Villager **East York Mirror **Etobicoke Guardian **North York Mirror **Scarborough Mirror **York Guardian * Independent community newspapers include the Town Crier and Post City Magazines chains, The Bulletin and the Annex Gleaner. * Marklander, Since 1962, the Markland Homes Association has published 10 issues of the Marklander annually. This may make the Marklander, Toronto's Oldest Community Newspaper still in print. Choice Magazine(http://topchoicemagazine.com/) Magazines * Dose free daily magazine. Now defunct * Fab * Toronto Life * ''TOP CHOICE MAGAZINE http://topchoicemagazine.com '' Category:Media City Websites * Ultimate Toronto - Toronto's Best Kept Secrets. * blogTO - A daily weblog about Toronto music, film, arts, people, places and other happenings. *torontoist *MONDOmagazine *Felice Toronto - Only all-positive news network in the GTA TV Stations For cable channels, see Rogers Cable lineup in Toronto. Radio FM Stations * CKLN 88.1 - Ryerson University * CKDX 88.5 - pop standards, licensed to Newmarket but operating from a studio in Toronto * CIRV 88.9 - multicultural * CIUT 89.5 - University of Toronto * CJBC-FM 90.3 - Radio-Canada Espace Musique * CFU758 90.7 - low-power community station operated by Thornhill's Vaughan Secondary School as RAV-FM * VEK565 90.7 - low-power community station in Oakville, operating as Ridge Radio * CJRT 91.1 - Jazz FM * CJAQ 92.5 - Jack FM * CFXJ 93.5 - Flow 93-5 * CBL 94.1 - CBC Radio Two * CFMX 96.3 - Classical 96.3 * CJEZ 97.3 - http://www.easyrock.com * CHFI 98.1 FM - http://www.chfi.com * CBLA 99.1 - CBC Radio One * CKFM 99.9 - Mix 99.9 * CHIN 100.7 - multicultural * CFNY 102.1 - 102.1 The Edge * CIDC 103.5 - Z103.5, licensed to Orangeville but operating from a studio in Toronto * CHUM 104.5 - 104.5 Chum FM * CHOQ 105.1 - franco-ontarian community station * CFIE 106.5 - Aboriginal Voices Radio * CILQ 107.1 - Q107 * CJXY 107.9 - Y108, licensed to Burlington and marketed towards Hamilton AM Stations * CIAO 530 - multicultural, licensed to Brampton * CJCL 590 - The Fan sports * CFMJ 640 - 640 Toronto news/talk * CFTR 680 - 680 News news/talk * CHWO 740 - AM 740 * CJBC 860 - Radio-Canada La Première Chaîne * CFRB 1010 - Newstalk CFRB * CHUM 1050 - 1050 Chum * CJYE 1250 - Christian, licensed to Oakville * CFYZ 1280 - Pearson International Airport, now defunct * CJMR 1320 - multicultural, licensed to Mississauga * CHKT 1430 - Fairchild Radio, multicultural * CHIN 1540 - multicultural * CKDO 1580 - oldies, licensed to and marketed towards Oshawa * CHEV 1610 - former special-events station, now defunct National Media Many of Canada's national media outlets also have operations based in Toronto. Newspapers * Globe and Mail * National Post Related Information ---- For more information on Canadian Media visit Culture.ca For more information about Toronto independent shops & services, small & medium-sized businesses and a general directory, visit Toronto's Best Kept Secrets Category:Media